The Perfect Disaster
by BGirl-Caspa
Summary: [FiNALLY UPDATED after 2 yrs]]The wedding was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect wife, perfect honeymoon. All of this could only lead to the perfect disaster...
1. Default Chapter

**The Perfect Disaster**

****

****

PxTxMThe wedding was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect wife, perfect honeymoon. All of this could only lead to the perfect disaster...

I don't know if I should make this a TM or TP. Can someone please help me out? I really am not sure. Please submit a helpful review.

****

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it. I won't say it again.

**Chapter One****- Down On My Knees**

Marron sat in the very back, watching the two gaze into each other's eyes, her mind wondering off into what could have been if she hadn't fallen so hard for Mike. Mike was no an ex of her's. The two broke up after Marron caught him sneaking money from her jacket on their date.

Not only did her heart break, but she let go of the perfect man - And she let it happen. She let her best friend, Pan Son, become Pan Briefs. Pan had asked Marron if she could like Trunks. Then if she could date Trunks. Then if she could kiss Trunks... And months later, was it ok for Pan to accept his offer for marriage?

Being foolish, Marron had said yes. Marron just waved Trunks away when Pan fell into his arms. If only Marron knew what she had really let go of. She let go of the perfect man. She let go of the chance to have a perfect life. So what now? Congratulate Pan? Hate her? Try to win Trunks back?

It all was harder than it sounded. Her best friend did the right thing by asking, but Marron did the wrong thing by not thinking twice. Or by not thinking at all is more like it.

While these thoughts caressed like sandpaper through her mind, she looked down at her hands, not even daring herself to object when the priest asked. She wouldn't do it - She couldn't. She can't do it. She won't.

"I won't..." Marron bit her bottom lip and leaped from her seat.

"I object!"

Trunks, Pan, and the whole room turned and gazed at her. Some with anger, and some with curiosity. A few chuckles were heard, but Marron ignored them. Pan had tears in her eyes, but the confused gaze behind the wall of tears is what made Marron blush. Trunks just looked over, his eyebrow raised and a frown on his face.

"Please speak of your reason," the priest asked.

"I-... I-" Marron tripped over her words, realizing what a fool she had made of herself. She played with the pink linen on her dress and began again. "Well- I didn't. . . I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something else. Please continue."

Pan watched Marron stand there with an unreadable look in her eyes. Why did she object? How could she? What was her problem? Pan wanted to ask, but Marron just canceled her objection with a fake excuse, and the wedding continued.

The priest talked some more, but Pan paid no attention to him - but to the precious man in front of her. Her heart began to pound when those words escaped from his mouth.

"I do."

Marron watched in horror. She shut her emotional blue eyes, reopened them after a minute and picked up her purse. She needed to leave. She couldn't deal with this. She wouldn't allow herself to watch the man of her dreams fall out of her grasp.

And by her best friend....

BGIRL


	2. Not Letting Go

Wow... I haven't updated in... Almost 2 years? Lol.

I can't believe it.

Well, if any of my old fans are still checking back... Heres the update.

iloveit

Pan stumbled through the door, her arms tightly clinging around Trunks' broad shoulders. He slammed the door, picking her up and walking steadily towards the bed. After about two steps, Pan heard something rip. The hem of her dress had gotten caught in the door. She broke the insentual kiss and looked down to see one of her bare legs. Shrugging it off, she locked her lips back onto his.

After about ten minutes of a brutal make-out session, Trunks had began to peel off Pan's dress. Almost as if being shocked, Pan stopped instantly and looked away. Trunks, being the gentleman he is, pulled the sleeve back up to cover her bare shoulders.

"Pan?" he ran his thumb down the side of her face. "Is something bothering you? You've been acting weird sense we left the church."

Pan's tense shoulders released and she looked over at her husband, "I guess... At the church.. What Marron did-"

"Babe," Trunks raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hand to have her face him. "You heard her, it was just something that she was thinking about. Nothing to do with me and you."

"Yeah, I hope so," she turned over, and laid on her stomach facing the wal. "Just now I'm going to have her to worry about. Maybe everyone else fell for her excuse, but I know theres something bothering her. Something to do with you and I being together."

Trunks lay next to her, and starred at the blue shaded wall with her. He twisted his lips to the side in thought.

"I don't know what would bother her," he said, looking over at his wife.

Pan rolled over, now laying on her back and looked at Trunks. She smiled, knowing that she had found the perfect man. And if Marron wanted him back, boy, would she have to put up a fight. Because letting him go right after they took their vows... They wasn't going to happen.

She leaned over, and grabbed the back of Trunks' head to bring him into a kiss.

Yeah. She wasn't going to let go.


	3. Gotta Get Him Back

Here's another chapter.

She fumbled for her keys, shaking with the cries she has been holding back for a half an hour now. Her hands wouldn't stay still so she could find her house key, leading her to throw her keys down on the wet ground. Not much long after, she leaned against her door, and slid down to sit. She brought her knees to her chest, and let it all out.

The rain was pouring down on her. But she didn't care.

Her heart was shattered. But it wasn't his fault. It was her own.

She remembered the day she had left him. His face... He was so devistated. He swore up and down he would wait for her, how he would never move on, and how there was no one who could compare to how wonderful she was, and that one day he knew she would look back and regret this... Right now, those words meant everything to her. At the time, Marron could only feel the annoyance rising, and the words she was holding back was to tell him to get over it.

How she could be so heartless, she wasn't sure.

She wasn't wonderful, he was most deffinantly wrong about that.

But he was right about one thing.

She regretted everything.

She looked down, not even bothering to wipe her eyes, and starred at her now brown coated shoes, her dress that was now soaked, and her tear stained white sleeve. Her mascara was running a trail down her face.

Her eyes focused the the grey sky, and she remembered the wedding that took place just a few hours ago. How when it was time for the bride and groom to get in their limo and be rushed off for the nearest, but niceest, hotel. Instead, Pan being herself, realized it was raining, ran out the the church and played in the rain with her newlyfound husband.

She was laughing and twirling in circles while Trunks tried to keep up with her.

Yes, Pan was of age 26 now. But she certainly didn't act like it. She could be 50 and still try to see how long she could twirl around in circles without getting dizzy enough to fall. And Marron knew that was why Trunks fell so hard for Pan. She had youth, and she was free-spirited. She was open minded, and open with herself. She had nothing to hide from the world. And she was all smiles.

Marron, on the other hand, was very tempermental, had a passion for shopping instead of fun, and only smiled when there was actually a reason to. She wasn't open minded... In fact, she hid her life from everyone. She didn't want everyone in her business.

Marron sighed and leaned back on her door. The rain started coming down harder.

"I've gotta get him back," she mumbled to herself.

Yes, Pan was her best friend. But what kind of best friend would be so blind to not see that she was stealing?

Marron stood up, grabbed her house key from the ring that held 20 other keys, opened her door, and went to clean up. She had alot to think about.

3


End file.
